


J Is For Jacob/N Is For Naquadah

by stargazercmc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazercmc/pseuds/stargazercmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/"><b>abyssinia4077</b></a> for her 26th birthday as part of <a href="http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/"><b>sg_fignewton</b></a>'s project, <a href="http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/51192.html">Defining Sam From A to Z</a>. The project was a round-up of short ficlets to explore aspects of Samantha Carter using the alphabet as the basis for prompts with each author taking a letter or letters. My letters were, obviously, J and N. Spoilers for "Threads" and for s4 of SGA.</p>
    </blockquote>





	J Is For Jacob/N Is For Naquadah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abyssinia4077](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=abyssinia4077).



> For [](http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/profile)[**abyssinia4077**](http://abyssinia4077.livejournal.com/) for her 26th birthday as part of [](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg_fignewton**](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/)'s project, [Defining Sam From A to Z](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/51192.html). The project was a round-up of short ficlets to explore aspects of Samantha Carter using the alphabet as the basis for prompts with each author taking a letter or letters. My letters were, obviously, J and N. Spoilers for "Threads" and for s4 of SGA.

**J Is For Jacob**

Before now, Sam has divided her adult life neatly into two time frames: Life Before Dad Was Joined, and Life After Dad Was Joined. Life Before Dad Was Joined was a time of massive personal growth for Sam. She went to college. She got her degrees and joined the military. She became a pilot. She went to war. She got engaged. She had the strength to step away from a bad relationship before it got worse.

She did it without Dad's help.

Life After Dad Was Joined was a renaissance of the importance of family. Sam had grown used to being lonely, but she never realized just how unnatural the feeling was until she and her father rebuilt their relationship. Even his cancer diagnosis couldn't do what bringing Selmak into his life had done for them. They closed the gap between them, and somewhere in there, they stumbled their way back to Mark as well.

They did it together.

She sits on the end of Jack's dock with the stars blinking down at her and knows she has to find room for a third era: Life After Dad. She wonders what will define it. She wonders if it will be as lonely as Life Before Dad Was Joined. Somehow, she doesn't think so. If there's one thing that Life After Dad Was Joined did for her, it was to make her realize how different things could be.

She looks back towards the cabin where Jack, Teal'c and Daniel are laughing, deck of cards flipped all over the table. She sends a silent prayer of thanks to her father and heads inside. As she requests Teal'c deal her in for this hand, she knows she'll never be alone.

 

**N Is For Naquadah**

She associates naquadah with Jolinar. Always with Jolinar.

She feels twinges of it in her system less often these days, and she wonders if this means her radar will work itself out of her system entirely. The last time she felt that pull was in McKay's lab when he was cataloging shipments of Goa'uld biochemicals for examination as potential weapons against the Wraith.

That tug stays with her long into the night as she lets the breeze outside on her office balcony dampen her skin. She isn't sure if it's an actual reaction or just the memory of one, but she closes her eyes and sees visions of sunsets, Martouf, war, hell. The hum of naquadah tremors low in her stomach, an unsteady rumble that she knows will fade eventually. But for now, she embraces the feeling and spends the evening recalling things that never happened.


End file.
